Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿a que sí?
by YogurBaby
Summary: "Mi mejor amigo se llamaba Shin-chan, él siempre estaba conmigo. Pero un día... desapareció. Él me lo prometió, él me dijo que siempre estaríamos juntos, ¿a que sí?" One-shot MidoTaka, secuela de "Mi mejor amigo Shin-chan".


**¡Hola! En vista de que me íbais a linchar con el último fic aquí está la continuación, ¡muchas gracias a los que leísteis la primera parte ! Y a pesar de que ni aparece en esta historia voy a aprovechar para felicitar con este fic el cumpleaños de Kuroko. ¡Felicidades Kurokocchi~!**

 **...**

 **TAKAO POV:**

Mi mejor amigo se llamaba Shin-chan, fue mi amigo hace muuucho tiempo. Shin-chan siempre estaba conmigo y venía conmigo a todas partes, a la guardería, a jugar al parque con mi madre, al médico para darme la mano por si tenía miedo... Pero un día... desapareció.

Han pasado más de diez años desde que Shin-chan se fue de mi lado, lo superé tras mucho tiempo y muchas lágrimas, solo tenía cinco años, era normal que estuviese triste si mi mejor amigo había "muerto" frente a mí. Pasé la guardería, la primaria, la secundaria y de verdad me daba miedo hacerme muy amigo de nadie por si volvía a pasar, a pesar de que ya tenía 16 años temía mucho que pudiese volver a crear un amigo imaginario.

El primer día de instituto lo pasé prácticamente solo, se acercaban a mí pero yo decidí cerrarme en banda a todos, no quería volver a pasar aquello, hasta que un día lo vi, el segundo día de clase, me giré al entrar en el recinto del instituto solo para ver la hora en un reloj que había en la calle, y allí estaba, Shin-chan, mi mejor amigo Shin-chan, pero igualmente había crecido e incluso seguía siendo más alto que yo.

No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar, no sabía si acercarme, hablarle o tocarle, ¿podía ser solo otro engaño de mi mente? No, en lo que pensaba él aún seguía bastante lejos de mí, decidí hacer lo mismo que hice once años atrás.

\- ¡S-Shin-chan!- Exclamé a pesar de que apenas me salía la voz corriendo hacia él, le abracé con todas mis fuerzas cuando comprobé que seguía ahí.

Él me miraba muy confuso, era comprensible teniendo en cuenta que un desconocido le estaba abrazando sin razón, probablemente el nombre de este chico ni siquiera fuese Shin. Se quedó quieto unos segundos muy largos sin saber qué hacer hasta que abrió la boca y dijo lo que menos me esperaba que dijese de todas sus posibilidades.

\- ¿T-Takao?- Sabía mi nombre, Shin-chan se acordaba de mí, ¿cómo? Ni yo lo sabía, pero no era lo más importante.

\- Sí, ¿sabes quién soy?- Pregunté totalmente sorprendido, a estas alturas el resto de alumnos incluso se paraba a mirarnos.

\- P-Pero tú desapareciste, yo te vi, cuando estaba en la guardería un día te esfumaste delante de mí.

\- Tú desapareciste, eras solo un...

\- Amigo imaginario.- Dijimos a la vez mirándonos sin creérnoslo.

A partir de ahí descubrimos que Dios sabe cómo ambos habíamos sido el amigo imaginario del otro cuando estábamos en la guardería, y que ambos desaparecimos de repente sin dejar rastro. A pesar de que de niños ambos vivíamos lejos e íbamos a colegios distintos habíamos sido "amigos" de pequeños, Shin-chan siempre dice que el que nos hubiésemos vuelto a encontrar había sido el destino. Aprendí muchas cosas de él y viceversa, realmente sabía que era Shin-chan, por sus opiniones, sus gestos y la forma en que apartaba la vista cuando le decía lo mucho que le quería y que lo había echado de menos.

\- Shin-chan.- Le llamé mientras estudiábamos un día en mi casa, él levantó la vista de su libro de ciencias y me miró.- Siempre seremos amigos, ¿a que sí?- Él asintió con la cabeza y yo sonreí muy contento por su respuesta.

\- Siempre seremos amigos y estaremos juntos.- Me respondió subiéndose las gafas de aquella forma que tanto me gustaba.

…

 _*Seis años después*_

…

Mi novio se llama Shin-chan, estamos juntos desde hace muuucho tiempo. Shin-chan siempre está conmigo y viene conmigo a todas partes, a la universidad, al parque a pasear conmigo, al médico cuando me resfrío y necesito que me cuide... Shin-chan es el mejor novio del mundo, es muy dulce y sabe muchas formas de hacerme feliz.

\- Shin-chan, siempre estaremos juntos, ¿a que sí?

\- Siempre estaremos juntos.- Respondió mirándome a los ojos y poniéndome el anillo en el dedo anular justo después de que yo lo hubiera hecho.

\- Siempre.- Sonreí antes de apoyar ambas manos en sus hombros para besarle.


End file.
